A movement trajectory generator generates a movement trajectory that is used in automated driving on a system side. However, due to deterioration of recognition accuracy of the surrounding environment of a host vehicle, the generated movement trajectory may not be appropriate. In such a case, it is necessary for a passenger (particularly, a driver) to change the movement trajectory. An apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 displays a host vehicle, a parking space, and a movement path on a screen, and if a passenger changes the movement path that is displayed on the screen, it performs parking in a garage under automatic control along the movement path after the change.